


Where have you been all this time?

by shaboosha



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaboosha/pseuds/shaboosha
Summary: An au where Miles and Ginger met simply by running into each other at a party. But not everything is what it turns out to be.





	1. Him.

Miles always expected the night he met his soulmate would be absolutely perfect. The sun would shine and he would have been smiling the whole day. It would be surrounded by friends and music and love. But the night Miles met the love of his life was particularly boring. Quite dull.

He had been at a party for a few hours before Nina arrived. She wasn't alone. And it wasn't Adam with her. It was a man he had never seen before. A man he would gladly kiss until he couldn't feel his lips anymore. Of course, to his luck, Nina announced him as her fiance not five minutes later. He felt his blood boil out of embarrassment at first for even thinking such a thing. Then it boiling because of Nina. For never introducing the two before they decided to get married. He would have snatched him up in a second. Now, all he could do was talk to him, friendly like.

He chugged the last of his drink before making his way to Nina and the other, throwing on his prettiest smile, greeting the woman he had known for so long with two kisses on the cheek.

"Nina, darling! Why didn't you tell me you were engaged to such a handsome beast?" He grinned, turning his attention to the slightly taller man, offering his hand, wanting a kiss but only getting a slight handshake.

"Miles."

"Eddington- well, everyone calls me Ginger."

Nina smiled. "Well, Miles, we just decided to tell people. Just a few hours ago. And we figured this would be the best place to do it. Everyone I know's here."

Miles laughed at that. "Of course everyone's here, dear! It's a party!"

Now, Ginger never found himself attracted to men. He never found one that looked appealing to him. He was never interested. But the man in front of him made his cheeks burn. It was quite odd. It gave him a feeling that he loved. A feeling like that man could pin him down and, well, do whatever he wanted with him. And he wouldn't mind.

After a moment, he tried to shake the feeling away. It was wrong, at the moment. He was engaged, as everyone kept reminding him. He wasn't able to shake it away though. So he figured now was the time to leave.

"Lovely to meet you, Miles, but I'm afraid I have to leave now. Oh- don't give me that face Nina, I already told you I wouldn't be able to stay too long. My head aches terribly."

Miles took the woman's arm, talking before she could beg him to stay. "That's alright, you won't be missing much. The party's quite dull anyways." He squished his nose before he waved to him, dragging Nina off.

Ginger watched them off, his cheeks still a bright pink. Just as he turned to leave, he bumped right into someone he rather wished he hadn't. The next twenty minutes for him involved blood and sweat. All he could really see was a fist, repeatedly. He had never been to good of a fighter but in the end the other ended up running off, leaving his sloched against the wall of the club.

The next twenty minutes were a blur as well. All he could remember was hearing that angelic voice again. It sounded panicked this time, frantic. Along with the hands he felt. They tapped his cheeks and shook, trying desperately to snap him back to reality.

Miles had two options. He could take the man back to his home and try to nurse him back to health. Or he could go tell his fiance. But she seemed to be having so much fun.. he didn't want to pull her away from that.

So in the end, he swung Ginger's arm around his neck, hauling him home.

"Come on, darling, help me." He whispered, struggling to keep him up. "We're almost there, c'mon-"

Finally, Miles had the man in his bed. Not the way he wanted him in his bed but it was a start. He sopped up the blood, cleaned the wounds and bandaged him up. By the time he was done, he was quite tired. Too lazy to leave the room, he crawled right up into bed with the other, admiring him with blurry eyes before he drifted off.


	2. The morrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger wakes up in bed. But not his own.

The first thing Ginger felt the next morning was pain. First, he felt it in his eyes. Then his leg. Then almost every where else. Each area sent a shot through his body, making him tremble. He groaned as he lifted himself up, supporting himself with shaking arms.  
It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in his room.  
Glancing nervously to his side, he spotted the rather dashing young man he had met at the party the night before. He let out a breath of relief once he noticed their clothing were still intact.  
Though, a little spark in him wished they weren't.  
Shaking the thought away, he hesitantly tapped the other's shoulder. With a jolt, Miles sat up, rubbing his eyes with a elegant yawn, he looked to the man sitting next to him.  
"Goodmorning, dear. How's your eye?" He spoke softly, having just woke up. There was that damned blush again. Just by the sound of his voice? Ginger felt he must be losing his mind.  
"It's, um, painful." He muttered out, studying the others face. "How..? Why am I.. in bed with you?"  
Miles gave a little chuckle at that, then an innocent shrug, his smile never falling.  
"That's usually not what men say to me when they wake up in my bed." His smile turned into a smirk in an instant but he patted the other's wrist. "I found you outside the party. Some.. brute beat you half to death and left you, well, for death. So, I took you home and did the best I could to fix you up." Then, the curly haired man hopped up and practically slid over to his wardrobe.  
Ginger had just then realized the man was wearing a night gound. The sleeves went down to his wrists and the skirt, just past his knees. He had to stop himself from staring and force a response.  
"Well.. in that case, I suppose you saved my life."  
"Suppose I have."  
"So, it's only fair that I take you out for breakfast."  
Miles stopped at that, turning around just after he had quickly picked out a rather shiny outfit. "Darling, no. You're in no fit to do anything other than get home and lie about."  
But Ginger shook his head. "No, I insist. And if you don't come, I'll just go out by myself, so I'll be going anyway."  
"Oh, you are stubborn." Miles set his hands on his hips. "But I suppose, if you're going anyways, I'll join you."  
Ginger's smile grew a few inched as he slowly slid out of the bed, quickly gaining Miles arm in the process, who led him to a bench in the hall. "I'll be right out, dear, I just have to change real quick." He spoke with a smile before letting go of the injured man, hurrying back to his room to change.  
Ginger then took the time to take in his suroundings. The house he was in was no where near a house. More like a castle. Everything was neatly decorated and placed almost professionally. It was quite beautiful. He only had a short time to take in the beauty because within almost no time, more beauty presented himself, dressed in a very fluffy purple jacket and black pants. Miles had even thrown on a bit of makeup, just to define himself a bit more, he'd say if anyone asked. But Ginger smiled at the sight of him, quickly trying to get himself up, just to attain the others arm again.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Always have been, always will be, darling."


	3. Breakfast.

Ginger had insisted on paying for everything. The cab, the meal, everything. Now, Miles usually didn't mind things being bought for him, he usually loved it in fact. But with Ginger, he felt strange. He wanted to pay. He could barley believe how badly he wanted to pay.  
As they got into the cab, Miles instantly pulled out his wallet. But Ginger weakly slapped his hand away and handed his own cash to the cabbie which gained him a rather shocked look from Miles. Which just made him laugh  
"You're not paying for anything, Miles." Ginger muttered out. "I've got everything covered."  
Miles just huffed and puffed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the cab seats.  
"You are really something else, you know."  
"So are you." Ginger couldn't help but laugh some more, an arm wrapping itself around the back of the seats which Miles curled up instantly against the other man with a huff. Which also left Ginger a pink mess and stiff as a board for the rest of the ride. Miles had almost fallen asleep when they had arrived. He hadn't even known where they were going yet he had completely trusted the other man, enough to relax.  
Approaching the rather large diner Ginger had picked out, he gently tapped the others cheek, waking him from his sleepy trance.  
He helped Miles out of the cab, offering his hand with he instantly took. Ginger smiled as he led him inside.  
Now Ginger had a thing for rustic looking places. Homey looking places which made him feel comfortable. Which surprised Miles. He expected such a rich man would have very high and expensive tastes. But no. So here they were in a small diner where an old woman, who knew Ginger very well it seemed, took their orders.  
Miles found the time flying past him. Here he was, trying to savor every word the other man said, when he realized that twenty minutes had passed. Their food had just gotten out to them when he realized that. It was insane to think about. Nothing had ever passed him so quickly like that.  
Not long after, he realized another forty minutes had passed and Ginger had paid for their breakfast. Miles walked somberly out of the diner, Ginger's arm twiddled with his own. He didn't want the moment to be over. Not yet.  
But he knew it had to be.  
Ginger finally turned and said he best be going. Miles nodded and instinctively hugged him. It felt so damn good when Ginger hugged him back.  
"Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon." He whispered out, slipping a note into Miles pocket without him noticing.  
Miles nodded and patted his back. "Yes, of course, and with your wedding coming up and all." He muttered the last bit, not wanting to believe it. Kissing the others cheek, he said his final goodbye and headed hope it wasn't until later that night that he found the note which read simply, 'Meet me at 8 tonight by the lake.'  
It was now 7:49.


End file.
